Duel Yami Yugi vs Kaiba
by jamesb497
Summary: Kaiba challenges Yugi to a duel. Will Yugi keep his title or will Kaiba final reclaim his.


Duel Yami Yugi Vs Kaiba.

Summery

Kaiba challenges Yugi to a duel.

Will Yugi keep his title or will Kaiba final reclaim his.

I don't own Yugioh.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and enjoy.

It was just a normal day and our favorite duel monsters champion was sitting in his room looking at his computer when he suddenly he got an Email.

(Huh an Email? Who's it from?) Yugi thought. Yugi clicked on the email and was surprised by who it was from.

"No way."

Then Yami Yugi appeared next to him. "Whats wrong Yugi?" he asked.

"I just got an email from Kaiba."

Yami Yugi looks at the screen and sees the message. "This is from Kaiba."

"What do you thing he wants?"

"Open it and find out."

Yugi then clicks on the email and reads it.

"Yugi I challenge you to a duel. Come to the abandoned Kaiba corp stadium. You should know where it is. And be prepared to lose."

"And that's it." Yugi said.

"Well what do you want to do Yugi?"

"I say we do it. I mean we're just sitting here anyway."

"Very well then let's get a move on."

"Yugi nodded and got out of his chair and when to his desk and got his duel disk and deck and then headed off.

About half an hour later they arrived at the arena.

"Here we are." Yugi said.

"Indeed. You ready?"

Yugi nodded and walked into the arena.

When he enters he sees Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba.

"So your finally here Yugi." Kaiba said.

Yami Yugi the took control of Yugi's body.

"You wanted a rematch Kaiba you got one." he said.

Both duelists walled towards the center of the arena.

"Mokuba go in the stands and watch." Kaiba said.

Mokuba nodded and said "Good luck Seto." Then ran towards the stands.

"Thanks kid."

Then both duelists walked towards each other and gave each other their decks. The shuffled a few times then returned the decks to their rightful owners. Then walk to where the where before and put there decks in their duel disks and activated them.

"Duel." the both said Then they drew here five cards.

"I'll start." Kaiba said.

Turn 1

Yugi:4000 Kaiba:4000

"Yugi get ready because my deck is beyond more powerful then before."

"Well see about that Kaiba." Yugi replied.

"I'll start off by summoning Lord of D to the field in attack mode.

The Lord of D appeared in Kaiba's field.

"I'll set one card face down then end my turn."

Turn 2

Yugi:4000 Kaiba:4000

"Very well Kaiba my turn I draw." Yugi draws his card. "Next I summon My Queens Knight to the field in attack mode.

Queens Knight appears on Yugi's flied.

"Queens Knight attack his Lord of D."

Queens Knight moved in and cut down Lord of D and bringing Kaiba's life pints down to 3700.

"Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn.

Turn 3

Yugi:4000 Kaiba:3700

"My turn I draw. Next I reveal my face down card Call of the haunted. This card lets me bring back one monster from my graveyard. So return to the field Lord of D. Next I'll play Flute of summoning dragons. I can only play this card when Lord of dragons is on the field. And it allows me to special summon any two dragons from my hand. So I summon Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon Number Two the the field in attack mode. Next I'll summon my Spear dragon in attack mode. Now Spear dragon attack his Queens Knight."

Spear Dragon swooped in and hit Queens knight and dropped Yugi's life points to 3600.

"Now my spear Dragon switches to defense mode. Next Lord of D and Luster Dragon attack Yugi's life point directly."

Both monsters attacked and dropped his life points to 500.

"Now Luster Dragon Number Two attack Yugi's life points directly and end this duel.

The Dragon went in and attacked Yugi.

"Haha this it it Yugi."

When the smoke cleared Yugi was still standing.

"What, but how? How are you still standing?"

"Simple Kaiba I discarded my Kuriboh. By discarding him I take no damage from your attack."

Kaiba grumbled and said. " Your Fluff ball saved you this time Yugi I end my turn."

Turn 4

Yugi:500 Kaiba:3700

"My turn I draw. Next I'll activate Graceful Charity. This card lets me draw three cards, but I need to discard 2. Yugi drew his three cards and discarded two.

"Next I'll play Monster Reborn, Allowing me to bring back My Queens Knight to the field in defense mode. Next I summon my Kings Knight to the field in attack mode. When both my King and Queens knight are on the filed I can special summon my Jacks knight to the field. But I'm not done yet Kaiba. Next I play Dark Magic Curtain. By paying half of my life points I can special summon my most Faithful companion. Come forth my Dark Magician."

The Dark Magician appeared from the curtain and on to Yugi's field.

"Now King's Knight attack Kaiba's Spear Dragon."

King's Knight cut's down Spear Dragon."

"Now Jacks Knight attack Kaiba's Lord of D."

Jacks Knight cut's down Lord of D and reduces Kaiba's life points to 3000.

"Now Dark Magician attack Kaiba's Luster Dragon Number Two Go Dark Magic attack."

The Magician unleashed his mighty magic on the Dragon and reduced Kaiba's life points to 2900.

"With that I end my turn make your move Kaiba."

Turn 5

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"Now its my turn I draw. Now I play the spell card card of demise. This card lets me draw until I'm holding 5 cards, but in 5 turns I need to get rid of my entire hand. Next I play the spell card Cost Down. This card reduces the level of all the monsters in my hand by 2. That means that I only need to sacrifice one monster in order to summon this. I sacrifice my Luster Dragon in order to summon my most faithful companion. Come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The mighty dragon appeared on Kaiba's field.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Yugi's Dark Magician and end this duel White Lighting."

Blue eyes charged its attack.

"Sorry Kaiba, but I activate my face down card Spellbinding Circle. This card not only stops your blue eyes in its track, but it also loses 600 attack points."

"Very well then Yugi I set one card face down and end my turn. Its your move Yugi."

Turn 6

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"Now its my turn I draw. Now my Dark Magician attack Kaiba's Blue eyes with Dark Magic Attack."

"Sorry Yugi, but I play my face down card go Negate Attack. This card skips your battle phase."

"Very well then I switch my King's Knight and my Jack's Knight to defense mode and end my turn."

Turn 7

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"My turn I draw. Now then I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Now Vorse Raider destroy his Queen's Knight."

Vorse Raider when in and chopped down Queens Knight.

"Ill set two cards face down and end my turn with that."

Turn 8

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

."My turn I draw. Now lets try this again. Go Dark Magician attack his Blue eyes with Dark Magic Attack.

"Sorry Yugi, but I play this Attack Guidance Armor. This card lets me switch your attack to any monster on the field and I chose your Jack's Knight."

The armor appeared on Jack's knight and the Dark Magicians attack went straight for him and destroyed him.

"I end my turn."

Turn 9

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"My turn I draw. Next I play Card of Sanctity. This card allows both players to draw until they have 6 cards in there hands. Now I place one card face down then I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Spellbinding circle. Now Vorse Raider attack his king's knight."

Vorse Raider attacked his king's knight.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Dark Magician and end this duel. White Lightning."

"Sorry Kaiba, but it won't be that easy."

"Oh and why is that Yugi?"

"Because I activate my face down card go Magical Hats."

Four hats appeared on Yugi's field and covered his Dark Magician.

"Well Kaiba's you got a one in four shot."

"Don't mock me Yugi. Blue Eyes attack the hat on the far left White Lightning."

The attack hit the hat dead on, but when the smoke cleared it was empty.

"Sorry Kaiba it seems that you missed."

"Whatever Yugi you magician will be out of hiding places soon enough. I end my turn."

Turn 10

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"My turn I draw. I'll set two cards face down and and my turn."

Turn 11

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"My turn I draw. Now I'll summon X-Head cannon in attack mode. Now X-Head Cannon attack the ht in the middle."

"Are you crazy Kaiba If your monster finds my magician then you'll lose life points."

"True but it will your monster for my Blue Eyes. Now attack the middle hat."

Kaiba's monster shot at the middle hat, but revealed nothing.

"Now Vorse Raider attack the hat on the left."

Vorse Raider attacked the hat, but also revealed nothing.

"Well would you look at that theirs no where for your magician to hide. Now Blue Eyes attack the final hat with White Lightning."

"Sorry Kaiba, but I activate mt face down card Magic cylinder. This card reflect your attack right back at you dealing you 3000 points of damage and ending this duel.

"Nice try Yugi, but I activate my face down card Ring of Defense. This card make all effect damage that I would take to 0. I end my turn."

Turn 12

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"My turn I draw. I'll set one card face down then I switch my Dark Magician to defense mode and end my turn.

Turn 13

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"My turn now I summon Enraged Battle Ox to the field in attack mode. Now go Blue Eye's attack Yugi Dark Magician with White Lightning."

"Sorry Kaiba, but my magician's not going ant where I activate my trap card Mirror Force.

"Oh No."

"That's right Kaiba this card reflects your attack right back at your monsters and destroying them."

Blue Eye's attack ricocheted off the barrier and split into 4 and each one hit Kaiba's monsters and destroyed them.

(Oh no Yugi destroyed all my monsters if he summons a monster next turn I'm done for) I end my turn.

Turn 14

Yugi:250 Kaiba:2900

"My turn I draw. Next I switch man Dark Magician into attack position. Dark Magician attack Kaiba Directly go Dark Magic attack."

The Magician blasted an attack that hit Kaiba dead on and reduced his life points to 400.

"I end my turn with that. Kaiba."

Turn 15

Yugi:250 Kaiba:400

"My turn I draw. I play Pot of Greed this lets me drew two cards. Kaiba drew his cards and started laughing.

"Whats so funny Kaiba?"

"Your should have finished me when you had the chance Yugi. Because I just drew the cards that will lead to you demise. First I play Monster Reborn. This card as I'm sure you know lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard. So come on back to the field Blue Eyes White Dragon. But if you thought that was the end of it your wrong. Now I play Polymerization. Fusing my Blue Eyes on the field with the 2 in my hand to summon this. Come forth Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

The mighty three headed dragon appeared on Kaiba's field.

"Now Blue eye Ultimate Dragon attack Yugi's Dark Magician with Neutron Blast."

The three heads unleashed their attack and destroyed Yugi's Dark Magician and the rest of Yugi's life points.

"Haha I win Yugi."

"Sorry Kaiba, but its not over yet "

"What do you mean its not over your life points are at zero."

"Its not over because I play my face down card Rely Soul. This card lets me special summon one monster from my hand. And the monster I chose is my Dark Magician Girl. And as long as she is on the filed I'm still in this duel."

"Very well then I end my turn and since its been 5 turns since I played card of demise mt have goes to the graveyard. Not that I need it because my Blue Eyes will get rid of your little girlfriend on my next turn. Its your move.

Turn 16

Yugi:0 Kaiba:400

My turn I draw. (This is it Heart of the Cards guide me) Yugi thought as he drew his card and smirked.

Sorry Kaiba, but there won't be a next turn."

"Oh really and why it that."

"I'm about to show you. First I play Monster Reincarnation. This card lets me discard one card from my hand and it lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard. And the monster I chose is my Buster Blader."

"Buster Blader, but that card wasn't in your graveyard."

"Oh, but it was Kaiba remember when I played Graceful Charity."

"I see so that's when you discarded it."

"Yes. Now I play Double spell by discarding one spell card from my hand. Then I get one from your Graveyard and the card I chose is Monster Reborn. Next I'll activate it. Now Return to the field my Dark Magician."

"So why bring back you magician Yugi. Hes no match for my Blue Eyes."

I'm about to show you Kaiba. I play Polymerization fusing my Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin."

"So what your monster only has 2900 attack points compared to my Blue Eyes 4500."

"True, but that where its special ability kicks in. you see for each dragon type monster in either player field or graveyard my monster gains 500 attack points."

"For each Dragon?!"

"That's right Kaiba and I count seven. Your Spear Dragon, Your Luster Dragon, You Luster Dragon Number Two, Your three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and finally your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Raising my monsters attack points by 3500.

"6400 attack points."

"That's right Kaiba. Now Dark Paladin attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and end this duel."

"OH NO!"

Dark Paladin went in and chopped all three of the dragons heads off destroying it and the rest of Kaiba's life points.

"The duel is over Kaiba I win."

Yugi turned to leave.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned to face Kaiba.

"You win this time but the next time we duel I'll be the victor."

"Yugi gave him a smile and said. "Well see about that Kaiba."

"Mokuba were leaving."

"Coming Seto." he said as he ran to catch up with his brother.

The brothers walked out of the arena.

Yugi smiled at them as they walked off and looked towards the sky.

(Until the next time we face off Kaiba.) he thought.

Then he left the arena and went back home.


End file.
